create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Reserved Zombies
This page is for zombies that do not have a world yet. If you have an idea for a zombie, but you don't have a world, or don't know which world it should go to, put it here. Anyone looking for zombie can view these ideas, and ask the creator for permission to use in their world. Once you and the creator have come to an agreement about using the creator's zombie, please remove the zombie from this page. ''Note: Please use this format:'' Toughness: Speed: Special: (if any) Almanac Entry: (Optional) Creator(s): All zombies require a toughness and a speed (Speed many not be required if the zombie is stationary, however you may want to refer to it's attacking speed), however a special is sometimes not needed. For Almanac Entries that have not been written, please put "No Entry". You do not need a "Special" section if the zombies does not have one. Example: Basic Zombie Regular Garden-variety zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: No Entry Creator: Bobby von Blargenhimer 2.0 You may put your ideas below: Zom-Pea An undead peashooter that shoots peas at it's former plant allies. (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Fires peas at plants. Almanac Entry: Ever wondered what happens to a plant when it is dug up or eaten by a zombie? Well Dr. Zomboss found out and, using his brilliant scientific mind, he altered nature to bring them back as undead warriors for him to command. Creator: King Pea Zombie Sunflower An undead sunflower that can generate zombie sun to heal other zombie plants (Cannot heal other zombies, only zombie plants). (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Weak Speed: Creeper Special: Heals other zombie plants in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: Despite having a new craving for brains, Zombie Sunflower doesn't want to eat them or her former friends, so she's decided to put her healing abilities to good use and let the other zombie plants do the dirty work. Creator: King Pea Zombie Chomper An undead chomper that eats plants in one bite, however he has to chew (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry Special: Eats a plant in one bite. Special: Needs to chew after eating plant, is slower when chewing. Almanac Entry: Zombie Chomper has now become a vegetarian and he's loving it. When I was a plant, I used ot eat zombies, and rotting meat really bugged my stomach, but now I eat plants, and they make me feel better! Creator: King Pea Zombie Cactus Fires a piercing shot occasionally and can spikes plants in a 3x3 area. (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Dense Speed: Basic Special: Occasionally fires a shot that pierces the entire lane. Special: Can spike plants in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: Zombie Cactus really wants to hug you, to because she loves you, but because she wants to poke you with her needle covered body, oh and eat your brains. Creator: King Pea Zombie Potato Mine Pops up from the ground and explodes, destroying a tile and damaging any plant in a 3x3 area if not killed quick enough. (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Weak Speed: N/A Stationary Special: Explodes if not killed quick enough. Special: Destroys tile when it explodes, damages surrounding 3x3 area. Special: Can appear on any normal tile that is occupied by a plant or normal, can't appear on tiles with obstacles or gimmicks like Sun Tiles. Almanac Entry: Dr. Zomboss is happy that he has Potato Mines at his disposal, but he is a little peeved that his zombies keep stepping on them. Creator King Pea Zombie Wall-Nut Super tough but slow zombie plant. (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: High Speed: Slow Almanac Entry: Zombie Wall-Nut loves biting plants, why? Because when he was on their side, they let the zombies bite him. He says vengeance is sweet. Creator: King Pea Zombie Melon-Pult Stationary zombie plant that lobs melons at plants. The melons do light damage in a 3x3 area. (Intended world: Time Twister). Toughness: Average Speed: N/A Stationary Special: Lobs melons at plants. Special: Melons do light damage and cover 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: Dr. Zomboss loves Zombie Melon-Pult, he remembered that buffoon Catapult Zombie who could only hit one target, whereas Zombie Melon-Pult could potentially hit nine, no wonder he fired Catapult Zombie. Creator: King Pea Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO)